


Reunion

by Blackpenny



Series: From the Sixth Continent to Gondwana [4]
Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackpenny/pseuds/Blackpenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation that might have taken place shortly after The Gondwana Sanctuary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Intime conviction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127083) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1). 



“He never touched you? Never made an attempt?”

“Never. Nothing beyond a handshake.”

Mortimer sags in relief. He had met with Olrik before the Tanganyika authorities had taken him away and the bastard had claimed that he hadn’t been with anyone while inhabiting Mortimer’s body. Sarah had mentioned certain signals, but no real attempt. Thank god Sarah is safe. Mortimer would like to renew his friendship with Sarah, but it would be complicated now. His life has changed so much. He will write to her, and hope for the best.

“Did you approach him? I mean, it would only be natural.”

“No, actually. There was no privacy at first and then, later, you – he – complained of headaches so much. There were doctor’s appointments, and then the renewal of interest in Miss Summertown. I did say something about that, but he either didn’t catch it or was putting up a front.”

“So it’s possible Olrik still doesn’t know.”

“Possible.”

“But he suspects. Headaches. Oh, my god. ”

Mortimer laughs and laughs, much to Blake’s puzzlement.

“He was afraid! He was terrified you’d haul him off to bed and ravish him.”

Blake’s laughter is more subdued. The thought is really more disturbing than funny. 

“I suppose he would have closed his eyes and thought of a victorious Tibet,” he murmurs, sending Mortimer into another fit of laughing.

“This may answer the question of Olrik and Sharkey.”

Mortimer immediately imagines Olrik writhing below his gorilla-like bodyguard. He’ll keep that particular thought to himself.

“Who knows with that one, Francis? He didn’t approach you, he didn’t approach Sarah. Perhaps he’s a neuter. Perhaps nobody is good enough for him.”

“So he pleases himself.” Now it’s Blake’s turn to laugh, mostly in relief.

“I’m so sorry, Francis. I’ve been so busy trying to get back that I really didn’t think of how hard this has been for you. You must have thought I had changed our mind about our… about us.”

“It’s all over now.”

“Thank goodness!”

“It’s good to have you back, Phillip.”

Mortimer takes his lover’s hand and raises it to his lips. “Show me how much.”


End file.
